NOTHING
by EdHosiki
Summary: Nada tinggi Taehyung bergema lagi di telinga Jungkook, "Jangan mengikutiku terus, Kook! Di sini saja!" lalu sesuatu merembes lagi di pipinya. BTS fanfic. BTS IN BBMAS. VKOOK; slight NAMJIN; BxB.
1. Chapter 1

**VKOOK; slight NAMJIN**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **T**

 **Warn: BxB! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

"Hyung!" Jungkook menarik ujung baju Taehyung dari belakang. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah cemberut dan keringat masih turun di pelipisnya satu dua.

"Jangan mengikutiku terus, Kook! Di sini saja! Aku mau ke kamar kecil!" Jawab Taehyung dengan nada tinggi dan berlalu sambil mengibaskan tangan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang.

Saat _red carpet_ tadi mereka masih baik-baik saja. Masih bersenda gurau. Jungkook masih sedikit banyak curi-curi pandang dengan Taehyung ketika kamera tidak banyak yang menyorotnya. Taehyung juga seperti itu, masih sesekali menjawil pipi dan rambut Jungkook. Tapi semua berubah saat mereka mulai memasuki _venue_ MGM Arena, tempat acara Billboard hari ini. Mereka sama-sama duduk di ujung. Jungkook di ujung kanan, kekasihnya di ujung kiri.

Awalnya Jungkook biasa saja, tidak ambil pusing. Toh dalam beberapa acara semacam ini mereka tidak selalu duduk bersama. Saat perform, konser, dan di depan kamera juga, mereka tidak harus selalu bersama setiap waktu, bukan? Ia harus menyeimbangkan intensitas 'kebersamaan' dengan member lainnya juga. Lagipula Jungkook masih tidak siap hubungannya dengan Taehyung terendus media. Apalagi ini adalah acara Billboard Music Awards. Demi Tuhan, ini acara yang maha penting bagi Bangtan. Yah, semacam gerbang emas bagi grup yang telah membesarkannya untuk melebarkan sayap.

Lalu ia duduk santai dengan Namjoon di sampingnya lalu Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, lalu yang terakhir Taehyung, kesayangan Jungkook.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kertas cokelat, kertas khas _fast food_. "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau tadi hanya sempat menelan beberapa gigit sandwitch saja sebelum berangkat."

"Kata siapa, hyung?"

"Seokjin Hyung." Jawab Namjoon sambil mengulas senyum, lesung pipi langsung terbit di pipinya. Sementara Seokjin yang merasa namanya disebut, menolehkan kepala.

"Apa?" Tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangkat dagu menunjuk Jungkook. "Ah iya, tadi kau kusuapi tapi tidak mau. Lalu aku lihat kau hanya memakan beberapa gigit sandwitch milik Taehyung dan Jimin."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung. Mana mau aku disuapi." Sanggah Jungkook, ia sebal jika Seokjin dengan sifat keibuannya keluar. Yah, meskipun itu salah satu yang Jungkook rindukan dari hyungnya jika ia tidak bertemu lama.

"Tapi aku yang merawatmu sejak kau awal datang ke agensi dan ingus masih mencuat dari hidungmu." Goda Seokjin.

"Oh, hentikan, Hyung! Itu menjijikkan. Aku tidak seperti itu." Kan. Jungkook sudah semakin sebal. Seokjin menertawai wajah Jungkook, matanya yang melotot dan hidungnya yang mengerut jengkel.

"Aigooo. Hentikanlah! Kalian berdua ini ya. Di acara besar seperti ini masih saja bertengkar! Jungkook cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan sampai ingusmu mengotori bajumu." Kata Namjoon.

"Oh, sial, Hyung. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Jin Hyung!" kedua hyungnya itu tertawa cekikikan. Ia mendengus kesal. Mereka itu seperti ayah dan ibu Jungkook tapi dalam versi yang sangat menyebalkan. Dikira Jungkook masih lima tahun apa, menuduhnya masih ingusan.

Jungkook menyantap makanannya dalam diam, sambil matanya fokus ke panggung utama pembacaan nominasi. Sesekali ia melirik Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin dan beberapa artist Hollywood yang berada di belakang mereka.

Saat tangan Namjoon tiba-tiba berada di pundak Jungkook, merangkulnya, ia sedikit terkejut, "Sudah makannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, ayah!" Jungkook mengangguk malas dan matanya menggeliat ke lain arah, melirik Taehyung lagi dan Namjoon kembali menatap panggung.

Sudah berapa kali Jungkook menyeka napas beberapa waktu ini? Jangan ditanya. Ia sedang dalam _'ngambek mode on'_. Di ujung sana, dengan seorang artis Hollywood papan atas dekat-dekat di sebelah kepala kekasihnya. Jungkook merogoh sakunya, mencari _handphone_. Ibu jarinya menelusuri layar ponsel, membuka aplikasi Instagram. Di kolom _search_ ia mengetikkan 'beberexha', _loading_ sejenak, melihat insta storynya dan ah benar saja. Mereka sedang _hype_ bersama dan si Bebe itu mempublikasikannya. Oh menyebalkan sekali!

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak perlu merasa seperti itu jika ini menyangkut profesionalitas dan kebebasan Taehyung. Tapi ini juga masalah hati, ia kekasih Taehyung dan Taehyung itu miliknya. Tidak ada kompromi bagi Jungkook.

Masih dengan air mukanya yang mengeras, Jungkook memusatkan pikirannya ke panggung. Ayolah hari ini mereka akan tampil di panggung yang istimewa. _Sabar, Kook._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Penampilan kedua diisi oleh Kelly Clarkson yang juga _host_ BBMAs dengan lagu-lagu mendley-nya. Tidak kalah seru dengan Ariana sebelumnya. Semua artis yang datang dan penonton larut dalam lagu-lagu kelas atas.

Memang mata Jungkook ini tidak bisa diam, apalagi jika itu menyangkut Taehyung. Jungkook sebal sekali kenapa ekor matanya tidak berhenti meliriki kekasihnya. _Oh, sekarang makin menjadi, ya_. Kekasihnya itu bahkan sekarang jingkrak-jingkrak dengan wanita itu, dan mereka yea saling merekam dan eksis sekali. Jungkook di ujung sini hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, yah, katakanlah hanya formalitas untuk menghormati irama. Katakanlah Jungkook seperti wanita PMS, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya benar-benar panas.

 _"Ayolah, Kook. Jangan diambil hati. Nanti saja marahnya."_ Ia membujuk hatinya sendiri.

Dan hatinya bisa sedikit banyak diajak kompromi untuk melunak saat riuh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru di MGM Grand Garden Arena. Apalagi kalau bukan saat Bangtan menerima penghargaan _Top Social Artist_ , _standing_ _applause_ yang semarak merupakan siraman surgawi bagi mereka bertujuh dan sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook memadamkan kebakaran di hatinya.

Dan benar saja, sudah lewat satu jam Taehyung pamit ke kamar kecil sesaat setelah perform kekasihnya itu tidak kembali. Menurut Jungkook, kekasihnya itu tidak tahu diri. Ia sudah meredakan amarahnya, tapi tetap tidak digubris. Padahal tadi ia juga sempat mengelap keringat Taehyung sehabis perform menggantikan _coordi noona_. Yah, ia tidak peduli jika dahinya sendiri masih basah dan mukanya kuyu. Yang penting ia ingin ada untuk Taehyung, ia ingin siaga untuk kekasihnya. Sebisa mungkin apa yang ada sangkut patunya denganTaehyung, ada Jungkook di sampingnya. Bukan di belakangnya. Setelah membenahi penampilan mereka ia juga sempat mengikutinya kemana-mana tapi berakhir dengan ucapan nada tinggi Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuntuti. Jungkook kesal sekali.

Namjoon yang melihat paras Jungkook yang makin keruh bertanya, "What's wrong with you, Kook?"

"Nothing." Jawab Jungkook singkat. Sementara Seokjin di samping Namjoon hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggusak pucuk kepala juniornya.

Namjoon menaikkan alis kepada Seokjin. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya tanpa suara, hanya gerak bibir.

"Taehyung." Jawab Seokjin tanpa suara pula. Namjoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau sekarang dengan Hyung saja. Kita sudah melewati semuanya, Kook. Kita sudah dapat membawa pulang piala indah itu, kita juga sudah melewati malam perform di panggung yang luar biasa. Kurang apalagi? Tunjukkan senyummu, setidaknya hingga pulang ke hotel. Oke?"

Jungkook diam sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Seokjin tersenyum melihat perubahan air muka Jungkook dan menggamit tangannya untuk menenangkan.

Kurang lebih pukul satu malam Bangtan sudah berkutat kembali di hotel, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Tadi saat berkemas sebelum ke hotel ia mengatakan bahwa akan kembali belakangan dan ditinggal saja pada salah satu staff. Awalnya staff yang diajak bicara oleh Taehyung tidak mengizinkan, tapi tidak tahu saja bujuk rayu Taehyung, staff itu hanya diam mengiyakan.

Berakhirlah dengan Jungkook yang merecoki waktu pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia sangat kesepian di kamarnya hingga memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Jin. Dan bisa diduga, saat itu Jin Hyungnya sedang berduaan di sofa panjang bersama Namjoon. Sofa itu muat untuk empat orang tapi mereka berdua memilih berdempetan sambil menonton TV dan mengobrol ringan. Lalu tanpa permisi Jungkook masuk ke kamar Seokjin dan duduk di antara dua orang itu. Namjoon dan Seokjin kaget tentu saja. Tidak ada angin tidak ada topan Jungkook langsung menerobos kamarnya.

Ditambah juniornya itu sekarang malah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seokjin sementara kakinya diluruskan menumpang di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Hei, Jungkook, apa-apaan kau ini!?" marah Namjoon pada Jungkook.

Seokjin menyentuh bahu _leader_ Bangtan itu. Mulutnya bergerak berkata, "Biarkan saja! Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ah, kau itu Hyung! Lihat anakmu kalau sudah manja begini." Protes Namjoon.

"Anakku anakmu juga. Kau ini bapaknya cerewet sekali!" kelakar Seokjin sambil tangannya berlari menelusuri helai halus rambut Jungkook.

Namjoon mendengus kesal, "Yah, selama kau senang aku menurut saja, Hyung." Pada akhirnya ia menyerah jika Jungkook sudah mengambil Seokjinnya.

Mereka bertiga menikmati waktu yang diisi oleh suara TV. Seokjin yang tetap mengelus kepala Jungkooknya dan Namjoon yang sesekali memainkan _handphone_. Sampai pada Seokjin merasakan celana piyama tidurnya bagian paha basah, ia melongokkan kepala mencoba melihat wajah Jungkook. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan, dan kepala Yoongi menyembul di balik pintu.

"Hyung, kau masih punya pasta? Aku lapar sekali." Tanya Yoongi saat memasuki kamar Jin.

"Sepertinya masih ada di meja. Bukannya tadi kau juga berbagi pasta denganku?"

"Punyaku dilahap Jimin. Anak itu, ingin kutendang saja. Hei, Jungkook-ah kenapa kau ̶ " tanya Yoongi terhenti saat Jin meletakkan telunjuk jarinya di depan bibir, menyuruh Yoongi tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Lalu bibirnya bergerak lagi tanpa suara, "Taehyung."

Yoongi diam.

"Oh, Jungkook-ah. Jangan-jangan kau tadi belum memakan makananmu, kan? Aku mendengar suara perutmu barusan. Sudah makan apa belum?" Jungkook menggeleng lemah. "Ya sudah. Yoongi tolong ambilkan makanan Jungkook di kamarnya juga, ya. Bawa ke sini. Biar kusuapi bayi besar ini."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau makan." Balas Jungkook dengan nada serak.

Seokjin diam, Namjoon juga. Sebelum Yoongi berlalu ke kamar Jungkook, ia merogoh ponselnya. Menelusuri layar sejenak lalu menempelkan benda itu di telinga.

Di ujung sambungan itu Yoongi mendengar suara riuh dan hentakan musik, lalu berangsur hilang saat orang di seberang berkata 'halo' merespon telepon Yoongi.

"TAEHYUNG-AH! PULANG SEKARANG ATAU KUSUSUL LALU KUBUNUH KAU DI TEMPAT!" ucap Yoongi final dan tidak bisa dibantah. Ia lalu menutup telepon, mendengus lalu berlalu keluar kamar Seokjin.

Namjoon tetap diam, dan tangan Seokjin mengelap pipi Jungkook yang basah.

 **END(?)**

 **Yah, sebenernya aku cuma pengen nikmatin liburan sambil nyanyi El-Mariachi. Terus ada satu monyet (** _ **zheemy**_ **) nodong buat nulis ini ff soalnya dia habis baper liat Taehyung dan Bebe Rexha lagi chilling. Its okay kalo dia jealous untuk dirinya sendiri. But hell dia jealous buat Jungkook. Ketahuan bgt kalo vkook hardshipper asli wkwk. Jadi ya larinya ke ff satu ini.**

 **Tolong jangan pikirkan judulnya, dadakan bgt nih bikinnya :"**

 **MAKASIH yg udah mampir baca, apalagi review. WOWO poppo sini.**

 **ED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VKOOK; slight NAMJIN**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **T**

 **Warn: BxB! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Jungkook rindu. Asli rindu.

Terakhir kali kontak secara intens dengan Taehyung saat perform _Fake Love_ di Billboard beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu pun saat _part_ awal koreografi _Fake Love_. Ia masih ingat ketika Taehyung menopang tubuhnya. Tangan besar kekasihnya itu masih terasa hangat di pinggangnya.

Tapi saat ingat kejadian Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan nada tinggi, Jungkook jadi kembali gusar. Hatinya mengerang, ia rindu tapi ia sangat kesal dengan Taehyung. Di tambah ini sudah pukul satu dini hari. Satu-satunya yang dapat menghibur Jungkook sejenak yaitu pangkuan Jin Hyungnya. Ia merasa lebih baik ketika ia sudah bersandar ke bahu atau ke pangkuan seperti ini kepada Hyungnya. Meskipun banyak bertengkarnya, sebenarnya ia menyayangi Seokjin lebih dari apa pun. Ia mengakui dalam hati jika memang sejak ia datang ke Bighit, Seokjinlah yang banyak mengasuh dan merawatnya meskipun yang lain juga banyak ambil andil yang besar. Jungkook adalah bentuk manifestasi enam anggota Bangtan lainnya.

 _"Maaf Jin hyung, piyamamu menjadi korban."_ Ujar suara hati Jungkook ketika pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Lelah fisik dan marah karena Taehyung. Tapi juga gelisah karena kekasihnya belum pulang sampai dini hari. Kalut, definisi Jungkook sekarang.

Jungkook menoleh ke bawah saat ia merasakan pijatan lembut, ke kakinya yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya menopang pada pangkuan Namjoon. Benar _leader_ Bangtan itu tidak menenangkannya dengan kata atau apa pun, tapi secara tidak langsung ia merasakan perhatian besar dari Namjoon. Tanpa diminta, ia memijat dan melemaskan otot kaki orang yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menganggu waktunya dengan Seokjin. Melihat itu, Jungkook berjanji dalam hati jika mereka berjodoh dan menikah ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menangis dengan keras dan haru. Air mata kesekian kali ini untuk menangisi kebaikan dua hyungnya ini.

Setelah itu yang ia dengar adalah pintu terbuka, suara Yoongi yang menanyakan pasta dan menanyakan Jungkook. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian suara makian dan teriakan Yoongi. Nada tinggi yang jarang keluar dari mulut mungil Yoongi itu sarat akan kemarahan karena melihat adiknya seperti ini.

Hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan tangisnya. Semua orang begitu menumpahkan perhatian kepadanya. Tapi orang yang ia puja-puja tidak ada di sini. Yang dengan bajingannya memarahinya padahal ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk di bentak seperti itu. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu di mana rimba Taehyung, tengah malam di Amerika yang liar dan bebas. Ah, Jungkook makin benci saja.

Setelah Yoongi mengantarkan makanan Jungkook yang belum tersentuh. Seokjin merasakan bahu yang tengah berbaring di kakinya itu semakin berguncang. Ia merasakan Jungkook semakin terisak dan napasnya yang tersengal. Namjoon menoleh kepadanya, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Jungkook.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah, tenanglah. Mengapa kau menangis hingga seperti ini, hm?" kata Seokjin lembut di dekat telinganya. Tangan kanannya menyapu pipinya yang basah dan dingin karena air mata dan angin dari AC yang menyala. "Tenanglah, hm? Jangan seperti ini. Ayo bangunlah, kau harus makan. Taehyung pasti pulang sehabis ini."

Namjoon mengelus bahu Jungkook lembut, "Apa anak Seokjin seperti ini, eoh? Biasanya kau beringas jika ada makanan. Tapi lihat, kau sekarang seperti alergi dengan makanan. Ayo bangun." Ada suara yang bertenaga dan wibawa di dalam Namjoon.

"Ayooo, Kook-ah. Apa kau ingin kusuapi atau ayah Namjoon yang menyuapi?" Seokjin masih dengan usahanya membujuk Jungkook. Namjoon menahan tawa ketika Seokjin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Lalu bahu yang bergetar itu pelan-pelan bangun dari pangkuan Seokjin. Seokjin menatap Namjoon, sama-sama tersenyum. Tidak sulit membujuk anak kelincinya yang hobi _ngambek_ ini.

"Jadi, mau kusuapi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Ayah." jawab Jungkook dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut.

Namjoon tergelak dan ingin terbahak saja. Demi apa pun ia bersyukur Jungkook menjadi bagian dari Bangtan. _Maknae multi-talent_ ini imut sekali. Sedikit tingkahnya bisa membuat _mood_ -nya naik sekaligus menjadi pemanis antara hubungannya dengan Seokjin. Dengan dalih menjadi 'anak' mereka, Namjoon sangat suka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, suara ketukan keras datang dari pintu kamar Jungkook. Itu Taehyung yang pulang setelah dijemput salah satu staff. Pakaian yang sama saat Billboard masih menempel sempurna di badan Taehyung. Bedanya sekarang ia pulang dengan wajah yang kusam, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Polo _shirt_ putihnya sudah mencuat dari celananya, tidak serapi awal. Sedangkan _Cambridge blazer_ yang menjadi pilihan _outer_ Taehyung sudah tergantung malas di bahunya.

"Jungkook tidak ada di kamarnya, bangsat!" itu Yoongi. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan pastanya demi melihat Taehyung yang memang sudah seperti bangsat. "Dari mana saja kau sampai baru pulang jam segini!?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tidak mengenakkan tidak dihiraukan Taehyung meskipun tatapan datar mata hyungnya itu mencekam. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar Seokjin tanpa kata. Jika kekasinya sedang marah dengan Taehyung, kalau tidak lari ke kamar Seokjin ya kamar Jimin.

Setelah mengetuk pintu pendek, ia mendorong pintu kamar Seokjin pelan, "Jungkook-ah?" panggilnya.

Orang yang ia cari benar ada di kamar Seokjin. Sedang menonton TV tapi dengan mata yang menerawang. Panggilan Taehyung tidak digubris sama sekali. Malah sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan dua hyungnya yang menghadap di balik pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung hapal, jika Namjoon bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan mata yang menusuk pandangan, berarti ia sedang marah atau tidak suka dan menuntut penjelasan.

Taehyung menundukkan kepala, tidak sanggup melawan tatapan itu.

"Dari mana kau Kim Taehyung? Kenapa tidak kembali bersama kami, hah?" tamat. Namjoon sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya di suasana seperti ini bukan pertanda bagus untuknya.

"Dari _club_ , Hyung." Jawabnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang _club_!?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan umurmu untuk mencoba _club_. Tapi sejak kapan kau berani ke _club_ sendirian di negara yang asing ini, hah!? Kau tidak bertanggungjawab, Tae." Masih dengan suara yang rendah, amarah mengalir dalam nada bicara Namjoon. Dan sama sekali ia tidak mempedulikan kata maaf dari bibir Taehyung. Menurutnya itu adalah perkataan yang sia-sia.

"Namjoon-ah." Seokjin memegang pergelangan Namjoon, tahu jika sang _leader_ akan segera meledak.

"Biarkan, hyung. Sesekali berhentilah kasihan terhadap adik-adikmu!" Seokjin diam, ia tidak mau kena dampaknya juga.

"Dengan siapa kau di sana?" tanya Namjoon masih mengintrograsi Taehyung.

"Dengan Bebe Rexha." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara yang mencicit.

"Astaga, Tae! Kau apa-apaan!?"

"Tapi aku ke _club_ kecil, Hyung. Hanya satu kilometer dari hotel." Kilah Taehyung membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar dan tenarnya _club_ yang kaudatangi. Tapi ini Amerika, Tae! Dan kita baru saja menghadiri Billboard masih beberapa jam yang lalu! Astaga, apa jadinya kau jika ada media atau seseorang yang mengenalmu dan mengetahui keberadaanmu!" Namjoon memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah lelah karena acara hari ini, tapi masih dihadapkan membernya yang bertingkah.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Suara pelan dan maaf Taehyung masih bergumam di ruangan.

"Bersyukurlah karena masih ada Jungkook di sini. Jika di Korea akan kubantai kau dengan Yoongi Hyung. Lihat! Bocah yang menangisi dan mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tinggal pergi dengan orang lain. Kukira kau bisa memegang tanggungjawab hingga pulang ke Korea. Ternyata aku salah!"

Seokjin segera menggenggam dan menarik tangan Namjoon keluar dari kamar. Dengan helaan napas berat dan pandangan kecewa, Seokjin menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya pada Taeyung. Mereka berdua butuh waktu, dan Seokjin akan membawa kekasihnya yang sedang membara ini keluar dari kamar.

Taehyung mengangguk dan bibirnya terangkat sedikit, berterima kasih pada Seokjin. Ia segera menghampiri Jungkook yang pandangannya seperti serius dengan acara TV padahal tidak. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sengaja menulikan pendengaran saat Namjoon memarahinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Taehyung bisa melihat kristal di mata Jungkook.

"Jungkookie," Panggilnya. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya lamat-lamat. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan Jungkook pelan. Tidak ada respon, ia memanggil lagi, "Kook."

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Jungkook dari keterdiamannya yang lama. Taehyung diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Kenapa tidak pulang saat pagi saja, hah?! Masih berani kau berpikir untuk pulang?! Dan jangan menyentuhku! Aku tahu kau sudah menyentuh orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung. Tanpa kuasa apa pun, air matanya lolos lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh merindukan hangat genggaman kekasihnya, tapi apa daya. Hati yang tergerogoti it menyulut amarahnya lagi dan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kook. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi."

"Kau bahkan bau alkohol, hyung! Dan apa-apaan ini! Noda merah tertinggal di bajumu! Astaga, hyung. Kau berani-beraninya! Itu lipstick perempan, kan?!" Jungkook semakin terisak. Ia semakin ingin meledak ketika ia melihat dengan jelas noda merah berbentuk bibir tercetak di jas dan polo Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu sepenuhnya jika malam ini ia adalah seorang bajingan untuk kekasihnya. Terlampau malah. Hati Taehyung teriris melihat kekasihnya menangis di depannya karena ketololannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan para jalang yang tadi menggodanya di balik panggung Billboard jika imbalannya adalah air yang tumpah dari mata kekasihnya yang memerah. Ia akui dirinya bodoh karena tidak berdaya menatap kekasihnya yang semakin terisak dalam di depannya. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara di luar, Seokjin sedang siap siaga menjaga pintu. Pasalnya Yoongi sudah meraung-raung satu meter dari pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung membabibuta ingin masuk ke kamar Seokjin ketika suara dan isakan Jungkook terdengar sampai luar. Ia bisa mendengar jelas tentang alkohol, lipstick, bibir, dan jas. Kendati itulah ia marah. Berani-beraninya bajingan seperti Taehyung menyakiti Jungkook dengan seenak jidat.

Sementara Jimin menahan Yoongi dan menenangkannya, Namjoon sudah kabur ke kamarnya dengan memijat pertemuan ujung kedua alisnya. Ia tahu, Namjoon sudah menahan gejolak emosinya mati-matian. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menuju kamar Namjoon dan menangkannya juga. Ah, kalian tahu susahnya menjadi hyung tertua, kan? Itulah Seokjin. Ia harus berkepala dingin ketika adik-adiknya dalam suasana panas. Sedangkan Hoseok dari tadi tidak muncul, mungkin ia tidak tahu karena kamarnya jauh dari member yang lain.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam. Menenangkan gejolak dalam batinnya yang menghakimi keputusan bodohnya yang sia-sia. Ia menatap mata kekasihnya yang indah. Pelan Taehyung menyentuh tangan kekasihnya lagi. Jungkook masih terisak dan tidak menunjukkan perlawanan. Dengan sangat halus, ia menarik dan merengkuhkan lengannya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah. Maafkan aku, hm? Aku tahu ini sepenuhnya salahku. Maafkan aku, Kook. Maafkan aku karena membentak dan meninggalkanmu tadi." Ujar Taehyung tulus. Satu tangannya mulai mengelus punggung dan bahu Jungkook pelan, sementara yang lain menelusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut Jungkook yang halus.

"Jangan seperti ini, hyung," lirihnya dalam keterisakkan, "Aku tidak apa-apa kau tinggalkan tadi. Tapi jangan membuatku khawatir dan melukaiku seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak akan menenggak alkohol tanpa persetujuanku. Jangan melukaiku seperti ini."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Dentum musik dan bau alkohol bercampur parfum perempuan masih membekas di ingatannya, membuat Taehyung semakin tenggelam di jurang rasa bersalah, "Iya, Kook. Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sudah di sini, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi. Jika aku bukan apa-apa bagimu. Lalu mengapa dulu kau begitu memujaku?! Mengapa dulu kau mengucapkan cinta padaku, hah!?" Jungkook menangis semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Kepalanya lemah bersandar di bahu Taehyung.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu, Kook. Aku memujamu bukan tanpa alasan. Tadi aku sedang buta, Kook. Tenanglah, sayang!"

Hampir setengah jam Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook di dalam pelukannya. Sekarang hanya tersisa isakan kecil tanpa air mata yang mengalir dari pipi kekasihnya.

Sementara Seokjin? Sudah pasti mengungsi tidur di kamar Namjoon setelah benar-benar memastikan jika si Min-singa Bangtan-Yoongi sudah jinak dan mau masuk ke kamar atas bujukan Jimin. Ia menghela napas lega untuk usaha Jimin dan juga saat ia masuk ke kamar Namjoon. Kekasihnya itu sudah pulas di atas ranjang besarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik sandal hotel yang masih Namjoon pakai, lalu menarik selimut untuk kekasihnya. Tanpa suara Seokjin masuk menelusup ke dalam selimut juga. Mematikan lampu di nakas sebelahnya dan tidur menghadap Namjoon. Telapak tangannya yang halus menyapa pipi Namjoon, "Kau hari ini adalah _leader_ yang luar biasa, Joon."

 _Chup._ Kecupan tipis Seokjin berikan untuk Namjoon yang sudah mendengkur halus, lalu ia segera tenggelam dalam tidurnya dengan memeluk Namjoon.

Pukul dua lebih dini hari. Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terjaga di kamar Jungkook. Mereka sudah pindah dari kamar Seokjin.

Segalanya telah reda. Jungkook sudah tenang dan kepalanya sudah dingin. Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba dan lembut membopong Jungkook ke kamarnya.

"Hyung! Apa-apaan?! Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, astaga!" Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat gerutuan kekasihnya dengan suara serak sisa menangis.

Sampai di balik pintu, Jungkooknya meronta minta turun, "Kau mau kupukul, ya?! Aku kaget sekali kau tiba-tiba mengangkatku!"

Taehyung tertawa, menggoda kekasihnya membuat hatinya lebih baik, "Mau jadi pengantinku agar bisa kugendong setiap hari?" barisan gigi Taehyung menyembul membentuk senyum kotak.

"Kau gila! Sudah, tanggalkan baju laknatmu itu. Kusiapkan air panas di _bath-up_. Lalu makanlah dan langsung tidur."

"Kau masih mau tidur denganku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya. Terpaksa. Karena aku rindu sekali denganmu." Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar terbahak. Ia jadi ingin menggigit Jungkook hidup-hidup jika kekasihnya ini terlalu jujur dan imut.

Taehyung merasa ia terlahir kembali ketika bau sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. Meskipun ini hampir pukul setengah tiga pagi, ia merasa sangat segar. Jungkook masih terjaga.

"Hei, tidurlah, Kook." Taehyung tidak mendapat respon. Kekasihnya masih menatapinya yang sambil makan. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Kau tidak lelah, hm?"

"Kau tidak merasa kalau aku tunggu, ya?" Taehyung diam seribu bahasa. Telunjuk Jungkook menyapu anak rambut Taehyung yang basah. Lalu turun ke pipinya yang penuh makanan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya. Kekasihnya mengangguk.

"Sudah tadi, tapi dibujuk Seokjin Hyung."

" _Mwo?_ Di bujuk? Kenapa harus begitu?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Lalu Taehyung mengarahkan makanannya yang telah ia sendok ke mulut Jungkook. Seperti yang ia duga, tanpa babibu Jungkook langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan di sendok Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Tipikal. Aku sangsi kalau kau makan harus sampai dibujuk." Kata Taehyung sambil tergelak.

"Memang iya. Seokjin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung yang membujukku."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya. Kau bahkan sering menomor satukan makanan daripada aku."

Lalu Taehyung menyendokkan lagi makanan ke mulut kekasihnya. Jungkook menerima dengan senang hati. Padahal ia

tadi sudah menghabiskan jatah makanannya dan mencicipi pasta Yoongi.

Pukul tiga pagi mereka baru benar-benar bisa beristirahat dan tidur. Mereka tidur berdua tentu saja. Jungkook sudah melunakkan hatinya, dan Taehyung benar-benar ingin bertanggungjawab atas keteledorannya meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah mendengkur halus di bahunya. Adalah favorit Taehyung memandangi kekasihnya saat tidur seperti ini. Hidungnya yang mancung. Gigi kelinci menyembul dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dan pipinya yang gembil.

Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya setiap ia melihat mata indah Jungkook yang bengkak akibat menangis lama tadi. Ia menyapukan ibu jari di kedua mata Jungkook, lalu menciumnya dalam. Dan ia ikut tenggelam dalam dengkuran halus Jungkook sambil melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang kekasihnya.

Rabu Bangtan sudah sampai di Korea. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Amerika, Taehyung sama sekali tidak melepas Jungkook. Mereka duduk berdamping dan saling menggenggaman tangan. Staff yang lain sampai tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka. Tidak jarang para _coordi noona_ menggoda pasangan manis itu. Ketika mereka keluar dari pesawat dan melewati garbarata, tinggal satu meter dari pintu masuk terminal, Taehyung mencium Jungkook. Tidak lama tapi cukup membuat Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Kau ini bangsat sekali. Setelah apa yang kaulakukan kemarin, dengan bajingannya kau mencium Jungkook di tempat umum. Kau mau hubunganmu terendus, hah?!" omel Yoongi.

Taehyung hanya meringis dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari pipi Jungkook. Dan seperti biasa, Jungkook hanya tertegun polos karena ulah Taehyung.

 **END**

 **Dari awal aku nulis ff ini emang niatannya sih oneshoot aja dan berhenti sampai di cerita yg kemarin. Tapi gatau kenapa tiba-tiba dapat ide lagi pas di akhir paragraf. Jadi ya nulis chap kedua ini.**

 **THANKS to Bangtan, gegara liat perform comeback shownya mereka mood aku jadi UP lagi, omygosh, koreo dan konsep mereka bikin aku nangis2 T.T**

 **Daaannnn td pagi temenku dg tida tau dirinya ngirimin foto Taekook yg pake baju item (habis perform dr Ellen kalo ga salah, aku gatau pasti karena belom buka twt sama sekali:'''), dan tangan Taehyung di pinggang Jungkook aw aw i cant yorobuuun. Mana lagi ripped jeans mereka asddffgkjkf. TBH, aku senyum-senyum sendiri waktu Taehyung manggil Jungkook sayang, wkwkwk.**

 **Dan buat kalian yg udah baca ff konyol ini, TERIMA KASIH yaaaaa. Apalagi yg review, fav, follow. LUV yaa.**

 **Yeu banyak bacot bgt habis hype gegara Bangtan dan Vkook:'''**

 **Sudah ya, twoshoot saja. Mau nulis vkook yg lain;(**

 **Semoga kalian suka,**

 **ED.**


End file.
